


shit that sol and i made

by Protecting_Stars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protecting_Stars/pseuds/Protecting_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BECUS FUK THE WOLD</p>
            </blockquote>





	shit that sol and i made

STORY STARTS WITH A MOTHERFYCKING PARTY I GIESS SO LETS DO THIS SHIZZLE SHIT 

ALL STORYS NEED CHARACTERS RIGHT SO WE HAVE ALL OF THEM

HOWVTHE HELL DO I WRITE DRUK PEROPLE

WHO FUCKNG CARES

EVERYBODY IS DRUNK AND HAVING SLIPPYH MAKEOUTS AND SHIT BECAUSE THEYRE ALL HORNY AF TEENAGERS

*teenagers by MCR plays in the distance*

SO LETS SKIP THIS BULLSHIT AND I GUES STRAT THE REALISH STORY

***lamp***

KARRAT IS MAD THAT HIS BF DRAGGED HIM TO A PARTAY.

DAV DOESNT GIVE A SHIT BECAUSE HES APARIENTLY TOO COOL AND STOIC FOR THAT

EVERYBODY IS DRUNK AS FUUCKKK 

" GEEEET DRUNNNKED ON"  rocky jumps off a tabel and body slams the fishe fuckk eridan because people ship them for a reason probs wizards

" ROXY WHAT THE FUCK IM TRYIN TO GET IN SOLS PANTS"

" fii2h fuck ii dont liike you fuck off"

THEY FUCKED ANYWAYS

SKIP EVERYTHING ELSE

JAKE AND DIRK ARE HAVING A FIGHT ON THE ROOF WITH MISSILES AND NINJA ANIME SAMURI SWORDS *hire a samuri*

" M8 quit trying to fucking decapitate me ill blow you up in more than one way"

" Theres no other way out of this Jale, you're gong to have to decapitare YOURSELF"  then dirk killed jake and the popo were called but dave and carcat escaped and made a new lofe tigether and had 6482022611 kids somehow then the kids played SBurb and KILLED EVERYBODY *again*

" karkat why did we agree to this im not ready to be a respomcalb adult and rais kisd and shit"

" FUCKASS THATS YOUR PROBLEM IM LEAVING YOU *DIES*"

" carrot why"

SUDDENLY GAMZEE AND SOLLUX APPEARED AND DAVE PUNCHED GAMZEE IN THE MOTHERFUCKING FACE

" motherfucker. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS."

" bitch wheres my scarf"

" dave calm down"

" dualscar is a motherfucking asshile amd wont help me send it to you so now you have to wait till the smmer ti uave it when tou have no use for it"

THEN HE KILLED EVERYONE THE END

LIK DIS IF YOU CRI EVERTIM


End file.
